


It's a pirate's life for me

by leehiro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, I'm not sure where this is going yet, Johnny Yuta and Ten are just mentioned sorry, M/M, Probably the dream team, So more chars might come up, This will be more focused on the dreamies, just them being pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehiro/pseuds/leehiro
Summary: Mark Lee is a good kid. His family, however, is not.When Mark's pirate brother Taeyong attacks Neo country's rulers, Mark meets Lee Jeno and Lee Donghyuck, who happen to be very eager to be kidnapped. Jeno wants to run away from Doyoung and the throne. Donghyuck wants to go home. Mark just wants some friends.





	It's a pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is inspired by my recent binge watch of the Pirates of the Caribbean, I hope you enjoy it!  
> (As for the HP AU, the second part is almost done!)

Mark Lee is a good kid. He swears it on his own life. He prays every night for his family, he loves and helps his brother unconditionally, he’s kind to everyone and he never steals. It’s not his fault he was born into his family.

Mark Lee is a good kid. The Lee pirates, however, are not.

Lee Taeyong, Mark’s brother, is captain of the beautiful but intimidating Bloody Mary, a stunning balener he inherited from his father, the sea dog Captain Lee. Taeyong decided to follow in his father’s footsteps, doing everything in his power to annoy their country’s reigning family: the Lee’s. Yes, Lee is a very common surname. Claiming themselves as the emperors of the oceans, the Lee family rules over the Neo country, from which the Lee pirates usually get their supplies and trade their spoils for gold and silver. When their trade routes were interrupted, Taeyong saw it as a personal attack to himself and the Bloody Mary, and decided they should retaliate. Mark tried everything to stop him, the poor boy, but his efforts only backfired and led his brother to closing him off below deck, where the young pirate couldn’t stop him.

The night Lee Taeyong struck was one of celebration. Prince Chittaphon, best known as Ten, the ruler of the lands in Oceania, had just signed a trading treaty with the Lees which provided them with full access to the eastern side of the New World and all its riches, as long as a considerate fee was paid to the prince of Thailand. That night, the Lees and their court, along with Ten and his emissaries, a Japanese knight called Yuta and a translator who went by Johnny, gathered in Ten’s galleon for a night of dancing, drinking and celebrating. What they weren’t expecting was the presence of more Lees.

The problem in Lee Taeyong’s plan was simple: he had spent his whole life at sea. The only Lee people he had ever met were his father and brother. He had no idea who was a Lee and who was not. He also had no idea that, although the dynasty ruling Neo was called Lee, the actual ruler did not bear that name. Kim Doyoung was regent of the prospering country, even though he was a bastard, until his half-brother, Lee Jeno, could rule. Jeno was still seventeen, and Neo’s laws state that one must be of age to rule. But Taeyong didn’t know that, and he didn’t really care about who was a Lee and who wasn’t when he invaded the cruise party like any pirate would: with a blast. Taeyong, along with his twenty comrades and Mark, (who insisted on going in case his brother tried to do anything crazier than invading a high-class, heavily guarded event over some old feud between two families with the same surname) jumped into the galleon and fought in the midst of screaming aristocrats, muscled guards and Jung Jaehyun, the Regent’s personal bodyguard. Said guard took Doyoung, Ten and his emissaries away from the scene, ensuing their safety, but he forgot someone: Lee Jeno. But Taeyong didn’t know who Lee Jeno was, and as he saw a tanned, dark-haired young boy dressed in fine clothes holding onto another young boy also richly dressed, he did what any pirate would. He asked.

“Where’s the Lee kid?” The two boys looked at each other, confused, and as soon as Jeno moved to answer, the tanned boy got up, brushing his clothes.

“Right here.” He pointed to himself. “If it’s me you want, please take me without harming anyone else.” He looked around with a smirk. “It’s not like anyone here is as valuable to you as I am, right, Lee Taeyong?” The pirate was about to answer, but he felt someone running towards him, tuning around and facing one of the guards. He called out Mark’s name, searching for the boy until he found him assisting one of their shipmates with the steer. The young pirate ran to his brother, avoiding the fight happening all around him, until he reached the two boys.

“Take ‘em to the ship.” Taeyong ordered as he stabbed the guard’s stomach, the man falling to the deck of the ship. “The tanned squirt says he’s the boss, but he might lie, and since we can’t tell who’s who just take ‘em both.” He explained with a smirk. “You need friends that aren’t thirty-something old sea rats, anyways.” Mark blushed, embarrassed, as his brother left him with the two unknown boys.

“Just come with me, this way please.” The pirate sighed, turning his back on the boys and walking towards the boarding planks. The two looked at each other, surprised, and the tanner boy ran after Mark.

“You’re weird.” He commented.

“How so?”

“You’re too polite. Shouldn’t you be threatening us or something?” Jeno asked from behind his friend. “You _are_ a pirate, right?” The boy ahead of them sighed once more, and turned to face them.

“Look,” He began. “I don’t care about whatever problem my brother has with you, and he doesn’t care about what happens to the two of you either. If he did, he wouldn’t have left you with me.” The two boys were more confused than ever, and Mark rolled his eyes at their expressions. “I’m telling you to run while you can, before one of the older, more responsible pirates catch you.” He urged them to leave, and Jeno tugged at his friend’s hand, ready to go. But the other didn’t seem so pleased at the proposition.

“Won’t he get mad if you go back empty handed?” Mark shrugged. “You’re missing the chance of kidnapping the heir of your brother’s enemies, and you’re just going to let us go?” Another shrug. “For Christ’s sake, what kind of a pirate are you even?”

“The kind that doesn’t give a damn about anything except his own life.” The pirate answered, and the heir huffed in annoyance.

“Look here, mister,” The tanned boy began, sticking a finger into Mark’s chest as he talked. “I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but you’re a pirate, _and pirates are bad_. That means you ‘gotta be bad, dude, otherwise you ain’t no pirate. So,” He concluded, holding his hands out. “Arrest me and take me to your ship. I’m sure my brother will pay handsomely for my return.” He added with a teasing smirk, but Mark was suspicious. Jeno just looked between them, trying to understand what exactly was happening.

“Why do you want to be kidnapped so much?” The pirate asked, making the tanned boy freeze. He’d been too obvious. “That obviously means you’re fake. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Unless you’re playing me by making it seem you want to go, but you actually don’t.” Mark concluded, and the other boy’s face lit up. “Don’t take me for a dumb pirate, rich kid. You’re coming with me.” He grabbed the boy’s hands and tugged him.

“Oh no, you figured out my plan!” The tanned boy wailed, and Jeno rolled his eyes as he followed them. He’d be better off with pirates and Donghyuck than with his half-brother, he thought. Mark led the two boys to his ship, somehow avoiding the fight and confusion, crossing one of the ropes tying the two ships together and successfully getting into his quarters. Mark had a small room which he used to share with Taeyong, before he became captain, with a small bunkbed, a closet, a desk and a little shelf where he kept his astrology books - and a few hidden novels, ~~don’t tell Taeyong~~.

“Sit on the bed.” The pirate ordered, and the two boys did as told. Mark sat on top of his desk and stared at them with a pensive look on his face, making Jeno squirm uncomfortably.

“Why are you looking at us like that?” The raven haired boy asked boldly, and the tanned one elbowed him painfully.

“I’m thinking whether my clothes will fit you or not. You guys are probably stuffed inside your clothes.” He mused, and Jeno looked at his friend in confusion.

“Stuffed?”

“He thinks we’re fat, Master Jeno.” The other boy whispered into his ear, and Jeno flushed in embarrassment.

“We’re not fat!” He yelped, interrupting Mark’s contemplations.

“You’re not? Good!” The boy smiled for the first time, and the two boys were surprised. They had always heard about pirates being disgusting, unclean and unhealthy men who only knew how to curse, plunder and kill, but this kid was different from the stories they’d heard. He knew how to speak properly, seemed healthy and nice…

“- and he has a really pretty smile.” The tanned boy whispered in awe, and Jeno nodded silently. Oblivious to the two boy’s musings, Mark was rummaging through his very limited closet, which consisted mostly of Taeyong’s hand-me-downs and whatever his brother could find in the ships they pillaged. He handed the two boys his best dark brown shirts, the only ones who weren’t ripped or with holes in them, and some shorts he managed to buy the last time he’d been on land.

“Thank you.” Jeno said quietly, glaring at his friend to make him do the same.

“It’s nothing, just try not to rip them. We’ll be at sea for a long time, until your family pays us your ransom.” Mark answered, looking at the tanned boy. He sneaked a look at Jeno. “What’s the deal with him, then? Is he your servant or something? You guys have those inland, right?” The boy in question stood up straight and coughed, seemingly startled at Mark’s question.

“Ahem- that’s right. I’m Lee Jeno, the rightful heir to Neo, and this,” He pointed at Jeno. “is Lee Donghyuck, my adoptive brother, who doesn’t have any claim to the throne at all and who doesn’t really mean anything to you, I suspect.” Jeno rolled his eyes at his friend.

“We might as well come clean, Donghyuck. It’s not like he’s going to let any of us go anyways.” Jeno- or should I say, Donghyuck, smiled embarrassedly at Mark, who didn’t seem to be keeping up with the conversation.

“Forgive my brother, young pirate, he’s just trying to protect me. I’m the real heir.”

“No, I’m the real heir.”

“No, I am.”

“I am.”

“Are not, I am.”

“Am too!”

“Don’t listen to him, honourable man, I’m-”

“Okay!” Mark shouted, making the two boys stop. “Which one of you is Jeno? No talking! Just raise your hand.” The two boys rose their arms at the same time, and the pirate sighed. “And who’s Donghyuck?” None of the boys rose their hands, the tanned boy choosing to grab Jeno’s arm and pulling it up. “Look, it doesn’t matter. If you’re both Lee, my brother won’t care who the heir is, so you might as well tell me who’s who.”

“I’m Jeno.” The raven haired boy said. “And he’s Donghyuck.” He gestured to the tanned boy, who didn’t complain.

“Okay, that was easy.” Mark sighed. “And he’s your brother, right?” Jeno nodded, and the pirate moved to the door. “I’m going to get you some food, but we don’t have anything fancy, alright?” The two boys nodded mutely, too hungry to care. Mark gave them a small smile as he walked out of the room. “Get dressed and wait here, the fight’s probably over, too, and Taeyong will want to talk to you.” The two boys gulped and looked at each other, making Mark laugh. “Don’t worry, he’ll probably just make you work on the ship until your brother pays us or something. I’ll be right back.” He closed the door again, leaving the two boys alone. They sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other in awe, until Donghyuck broke into a laugh, Jeno accompanying him.

“Master, we’re free!” The tanned boy giggled as he hugged Jeno tightly.

“Do you think Doyoung will come for us?” Jeno asked fearfully, but Donghyuck scoffed with a smile.

“Master, he wants you as far from the throne as possible, he won’t follow the pirates!” Jeno smiled widely, his eyes turning into crescent moons.

“You’re right! We’re finally free!” They jumped together, laughing merrily. “But Master, what shall we do now?” Donghyuck asked curiously.

“Don’t call me Master, Donghyuck. We’re brothers, remember?” Jeno warned, and the boy nodded. “I think we should stay for now. This pirate seems like a good person, and we can use this ship to take you home.” Jeno smiled at his friend, whose eyes lit up. “After you’re safe, I’ll find a new life somewhere far away.”

“I’ll miss you, Jeno.” Donghyuck commented sadly, and Jeno patted his back with a smile.

“Let’s not think about that now, we still have a long way to go.” The raven haired boy added. “Just think we’re safe, and closer to finally being happy.”

Mark stood behind the door, assorted fruits in his arms and his ear on the hard wood, waiting for the two to finish their talk. They’d be a handful, he thought, but they seemed fun. The young pirate had been lonely his entire life, Taeyong and his father always busy with the ship and no other kids to talk to, so this was a nice change. Even if they were prisoners. Although Mark didn’t think prisoners should be given new clothes, food and his sleeping quarters.

But Mark Lee was a good kid, after all.


End file.
